


It's really not what it look's like, Danoh tell them!

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Extraordinary You
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Female Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Danoh is killed in the shadow, Dohwa is not about to let his fiery best friend be downgraded to a meek pushover, so he decides to help her become aware again. However, everyone thinks he has a crush on her...including the writer.
Relationships: Eun Dan Oh & Lee Do Hwa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	1. Death is just an inconvenience in the shadow, good to know

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make sure everyone knows beforehand that Danoh & Dohwa don't have any romantic feelings for eachother in the shadow (the stage they can't control) and they are just best friends, Dohwa still has a crush on Juda but at this point Danoh hadn't met Haru (before the accident).
> 
> Also, Dohwa, Danoh & Juda are bisexual, it will be mentioned a bit, so if that makes you uncomfortable you might want to stop reading. 
> 
> Another note, I have something planned for Saemi, so if you are uncomfortable with lesbians or people questioning their sexuality, you might want to stop reading.

Dohwa honestly wasn't bothered that much his entire world was a comic book, it wasn't ideal but, he was living in a world where nothing really had a consequence, which, for a sixteen year old kid, was honestly a great deal. He hadn't actually slept in three days, everytime a scene switched his energy maxed out like he spent the last eight hours sleeping, so why would he, if he knew he'd be fine and dandy the moment the writer decides to make an plot point happen. He could slip into school in the middle of the night, shoot some hoops, annoy Squid Fairy if he was wandering about, one time he had scaled up Danoh's window and had a sleepover -they did eachothers nails but the next day it was gone and he'll admit, he was pissed- life was better now he knew it was a lie. One time, while doing a test, him and Danoh decided to get up and leave, Squid Fairy looked a minute from an aneurysm, next period, no one mentioned it. Wiped clean from their memories. He knows, that if Danoh and Squid Fairy weren't there, he would take this much harder, probably wouldn't be so carefree, but, he was lucky enough that he did. He had two people in the world who could understand him, the real him and would remember it. They know that his favourite colour was yellow, not blue, like the comic said. They knew he loved sports more than music, even though the writer claims his first and eternal love is the violin. They knew he thought girls and guys were both viable options for dates, but the comic would never show this. He didn't mind so much, even if it was annoying when Namju or Baek Kyung got things wrong about him, he still had Squid Fairy and Danoh who did know. He wasn't alone. 

It was Saturday, Dohwa was sitting in the school library, it was dark outside, around six or seven at night, he was trying to sit in one of the floating chairs when his phone rung, it was loud in the silence of the abandoned building and echoed in the large room. Dohwa assumed it was Danoh, she was the only person who'd phone or text him when it wasn't needed for a scene, he didn't even glance at the name as he accepted.

"Danoh! I was just trying to-"

"Dohwa." The voice wasn't Danoh, it was deep and masculine, but choked with a sob. It was Baek Kyung. It was Baek Kyung, crying, phoning him in the shadow. Something was horribly wrong.

"Baek Kyung? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Dohwa pulled a chair and sat on it, focused on the usually cold boy who sounded so wrecked on the other end of the phone.

"Dohwa, it's, it's," he choked on a fat sob, "Danoh, she's- she died" Baek Kyungs voice was sticky and nearly intelligible with the hitching breath and shaking voice. But, Dohwa heard. 

"I, I didn't know who else to call, i- I knew she'd die, but, God, I," Dohwa felt his hands shaking, his breath quickened as Baek Kyung broke down on the other end.

How. Could. Danoh. Die. 

It didn't make sense, they were in the shadow, wouldn't one of the lead characters fiance dying be an important plot point? How could she die in the shadow? The shadow was meant to be safe, you couldn't die in the shadow...could you? 

Would Danoh be forgotten, written out of the comic? Can they get rid of characters so easily? Or would her death be treated as an inconvenience? Something to further drive Baek Kyung's character growth?

He felt sick.

"But, she didn't even die from her goddamn heart condition," came the hoarse voice of Baek Kyung, having calmed himself enough to stop his hear wrenching sobs. His voice still held the same amount of guilt and sadness. "It was a car. A fucking drunk driver, she-" Baek Kyung broke into another round of tears and Dohwa saw the edges of his vision darken. 

"She what?" Dohwa barely recognised his voice, strained and hurt.

"She was awake," came the tearful voice. "When I got to the hospital, she was still awake...she must have been in agony Dohwa, and she- she, she said that she forgives me..." he trailed off into tears, before Dohwa heard a loud crash sound.

"I treated her like a fucking ass and she, god, she still was optimistic and caring for everyone but herself, she, Dohwa, I never wanted her to fucking die, I never wanted to feel like this again, I, I never even apologised and she-fucking hell!" another crash and Dohwa heard the other boy hiss in pain. 

"Are you sure..are you sure she's dead?" Dohwa asked, his voice shook, his lungs had crumbled, oxygen wasn't getting in, his head hurt, his stomach clenched. Danoh couldn't be dead. There was no way. 

"Of course I'm fucking sure!" The other boy screamed, Baek Kyung's voice was thick with pain and rage, Dohwa didn't care, his head was so heavy.

"Why the fuck would I lie, I'm fucking having a," Baek Kyung made a sound, then Dohwa heard something shattering. 

"I just, fuck.." Baek Kyung trailed off, probably tired from the onslaught of emotions. Dohwa stared at the floor. 

"Danoh...wanted to live her own life..." Dohwa said quietly, he knew Baek Kyung was listening. Dohwa was pretty sure he would forget so he continued.

"She...she wanted to find true love, she wanted to live a long time, she wanted to be a vet...she..." Dohwa trailed off, tears and snot dropped onto the library floor.

"I didn't know she wanted to be a vet.." came the reply, "I assumed she wanted to be a housewife or a lawyer, like her dad" Baek Kyung admitted, his voice was small. "I didn't know you two were friends"

"Hm..she was my best friend" Dohwa confessed, "she, she has a mouth like a sailor" Dohwa smiled a little, the tears still ran. "You wouldn't expect it, but, if you make her mad she'll have the most creative insults and threats" he laughed and he heard Baek Kyung make a choking sob.

"I didn't know" his voice was wet, "what else didn't I know..." he trailed.

Dohwa smiled sadly, "it wasn't just you, it, we, we...I'll call you later" Dohwa quickly pressed end call as he fell into hysteric sobs.

Dohwa had cried the entire night, but, like magic, his previously red rimmed eyes and pale skin had instantly disappeared the moment the scene changed. He was sitting in his usual seat when Juda walked in.

She tripped, of course, Saemi and her crew had tripped her up with wire, however before she fell, Namju appeared with his main love interest magic and caught her, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. 

Namju turned his gaze towards Saemi and co, it was an icy look that froze the girls in place, Dohwa would have moved and got Juda down cause she looked very flustered and a second from passing out, but, alas, he was stuck, silent and unmoving till the scene ended. 

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded, usually, Dohwa would find the dramatics of Namju hilarious but right now he was keyed up and upset, he didn't care about these shenanigans, he just wanted to cry, demand answers from Baek Kyung and go to Squid Fairy to find how to get Danoh back. 

The scene was nearly over, Namju had given punishment to the girls, Juda had awkwardly asked to be put down, to which the pair looked away from eachother, flustered and too aware of their hearts frantic pace la-da-da. Namju made his way to his seat while Juda stayed near the door, the prank hadn't been moved and the scene hadn't ended. Why? 

Baek Kyung walked in, cleanly stepped over the wire and continued on, a second after Danoh walked in.

Danoh. Oh God, she was alive. She had the typical soft, stage Danoh smile, she walked with the same bounce that shadow does, she was alive and healthy and-

Oh. She was falling. 

She fell to the floor, the class, including Dohwa leaped to their feet, everyones concerns overlapping. Baek Kyung didn't look back, just continued to his seat. Didn't even glance. He looked back at Danoh, Juda was helping her up, Danoh was thanking her when Saemi grabbed Danoh's arm, pulling her away from Juda and into her chest.

"She didn't need your help" Saemi sneered over Danoh's head, before she looked down and checked the shorter girl for injuries, her previously mean and coldness, melting for warmth and worry. Danoh looked over at Juda, clearly apologising, Juda smiled warmly at the girl, sunshine moved over her, making Juda glow, she moved towards her seat. And the scene ended.

Dohwa was immediately making his way towards Danoh when Saemi was done fussing, he bent his knees slightly and placed his hand on her shoulders, looking into her eyes for any lies.

"Danoh, are you okay?" He asked seriously, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, Danoh smiled. It wasn't the smile shadow Danoh makes.

"Of course Dohwa! Don't be so worried! You'll get wrinkles if you frown like that everytime someone tripped!" Her voice was high and lilting, stage Danoh's voice, shadow Danoh didn't make her voice that high, preferring to speak in her natural tone. 

She poked his eyebrow, smiling serenely. 

This wasn't his Danoh. 

This was the writer's Danoh.


	2. This Is A Solo Mission Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohwa takes a head dive into Squid Fairy, has conflicting ideas and leaves feeling more determined to save Danoh than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squid Fairy isn't a bad guy, he truly cares for the two but he genuinely thinks what hes saying is the best course of action. :)

Look, Dohwa isn't great at dealing with stress, so, flinging himself out the classroom and sprinting like some mad man towards the kitchen, nearly throwing his poor teacher to the ground when he ran into them, was honestly not as bad as it could have been. Running headfirst into Squid Fairy and sending them both tumbling down and nearly getting impaled with the fork Squid Fairy had been holding was less than ideal, but, on the plus side, Dohwa found exactly who he had been looking for! Getting egg thrown over him was something he wished he could have avoided though. 

"Squid Fairy!" Dohwa yelled, the blonde man eye twitched.

"Dohwa. Get off me." He sounded pained, his pretty face was curled with annoyance, a face Dohwa only had seen pointed at himself, weird.

Dohwa got off, offering a hand to the disgruntled man who took it with an eye roll, he looked at the bowl he had and at his own uniform, he looked stressed and a second away from throwing the bowl -or Dohwa- across the room.

"Dohwa, why are you here? You ruined my scramble!" The older man didn't look angry, just, really exhausted, Dohwa felt kind of bad, but this was serious and, god, he was still sick to the stomach with the thoughts of Danoh.

"Hear me out first," Dohwa started, he took some kitchen roll, offered from Squid Fairy and started dabbling his uniform as the other man sat down on a chair and did the same. He looked at Dohwa with an unamused raised eyebrow as he started. "If someone dies in the shadow..what happens?" 

Squid Fairy froze. That wasn't a good sign.

"Why," Squid Fairy asked, his voice deeper than usual, "Why are you asking?" The look in the blondes eye was unreadable but intense. It made Dohwa's breath hitch.

"Last night...I got a call from Baek Kyung. He said Danoh was," he glanced at Squid Fairy, the man looked terrifying, his eyes were unmoving, unblinking, staring at Dohwa. "He said she was dead." He said, his voice was steady, gauging the man's reaction.

"She was alive today, wasn't she?" It was phrased like a question, but it was more of a affirmation, affirming something he already knew. Dohwa nodded.

"She was...different too, she didn't...change, in the shadow, did she?" Squid Fairy asked, but, it wasn't asking, it wasn't like he waited for a response from Dohwa, the man nodded to himself, eyes straying from Dohwa. 

"Yes, yes, she was. It was just...stage Danoh, she was like everyone else again" Dohwa added, Squid Fairy nodded, the man bit his knuckle in thought.

"Can we...do you think we can bring her back?" Dohwa asked, "the old Danoh, she's, do you think she's still in there?" 

The older man gave a noncommittal hum. Before he looked sharply at Dohwa.

"Are you planning to bring the old Danoh back?" He asked, his eyes sharpened. Dohwa blinked.

"Of course, Danoh hated her stage self, if even a smidge of the Danoh I knew was in there she'd be begging to get out!" Dohwa responded, why would he even ask that? He was Danoh's friend too, he must know how much she despised the character she was forced to play! 

"Are you sure this is for Danoh? You know how life changing becoming aware is, being ignorant is a blessing, Danoh wanted to change her setup, her story, but you can't Dohwa, if she's unaware, she'll never have to go through the pain of knowing she can't change anything, even if she desperately wants too! This isn't for Danoh, you want her back for you! She'll be happier this way, don't drag her into this Dohwa, let her live how the writer intended...it's the best for everyone" Dohwa stared at the man, he was breathing heavier than usual, he looked at Dohwa, his eyes pleading.

"Dohwa...she doesn't deserve to go through that again" was the man's final attempt.

"Danoh would prefer to live a life where she knows the truth, even if it hurts...than a lie where everything is happy. You should know this, you were her friend too" and turned to leave.

When he got outside he heard the choked sob from the kitchen.

Dohwa knew the man knew something he didn't. He knew he was probably trying to help. But Dohwa couldn't believe that Danoh being unaware was a better alternative, Danoh was probably trying to wrestle control for her body this very second, she wasn't someone who would be happier to forget, she just wanted to be herself, consequences be damned. And Dohwa was going to help. He wasn't about to let the energetic, angry and hilarious girl waste away into such a love sick, weak willed caricature of herself. He was going to get his best friend back, and, if the whole world dissolved around him, well, he wouldn't remember anything anyway.

Dohwa was determined and ready to go. Don't worry Danoh, he will see you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any criticism I'd love to hear it, I'm always trying to improve and want to write the best I can! So please, don't feel scared to write critiques, I wont be offended! :)


	3. Dohwa Just Trying To Make Cracks & Ends Up A Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohwa trys to be subtle but ends up almost killing Soochul and has apparently been in love with Danoh for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always welcome! If you see something that you think I could improve on please tell me, itvwould be really helpful, I'm always trying to improve!

Despite the earlier confidence, Dohwa didn't have a clue how to go about bring Danoh back. He wasn't entirely sure how he had become aware so he couldn't use personal experience and asking Squid Fairy was a bust. He could just go up to her everytime they were in the shadows and keep telling her about the writer, he could show her the comic, but, would she remember? Will all of that be washed away the moment a scene changes? He decided to start small, to get a feel for how she'd react. 

It was lunch and he found her at a table in the cafeteria with Saemi and Soochul, he decided to start immediately.

"Hey Danoh," Dohwa smoothly sat down next to the girl, she blinked once and then gave him a smile. 

"Hello Dohwa." She responded politely. Usually him or Danoh would say something and start a conversation but the blank way Danoh stared at him made him uncharacteristically self conscious. 

"So," he started, he needed to say something, something that will start the small jog to awareness. "...any good comic books recently?" 

Not exactly what he meant. But alright. 

She shook her head, it was done In such a cutesy way that Saemi from across the table gave a small squeal at how cute Danoh was. 

"No, I've been focusing on my studies!" She gave a bright smile and brought a small fist up as if to start pumping it. 

The entire conversation was so...stale, it was like the girl in front of him shared nothing but Danoh's face. He wasn't much like his character but he did share some things, but it was like Danoh was the exact opposite of her stage counterpart. He had to continue, he needed to get Danoh back. She would hate this. He hated this.

"Hm, we have a test on Thursday, don't we?" He asked her, she nodded an affirmative, "Do you want to study together?" He asked her. If she remembers he'll know he made a crack.

Soochul started choking. 

Saemi started rough back pats as Danoh and Dohwa started, Danoh flustered and panicking, Dohwa's hands in the air, unsure how to help. Saemi managed to stop Soochul's early demise and the short boy has his head on the table, taking deep breaths. 

"Why did you start choking, dumbass!" Saemi whacked him on the head, but Dohwa knew she was just worried. 

"How could I not!" He replied earnestly, "when he," he pointed at Dohwa, the girls looked at him curiously, he shrugged. "Was asking Danoh on a date!" 

What.

"I-what?" He asked, genuinely confused, Danoh and Saemi sharing a similar sentiment. 

"Ah hah! It's okay girls, I didn't expect either of you to know but Dohwa," he held his chest dramatically, "I didn't expect you to use that to take your friends girl!" Soochul tutted.

"You see, when a guy asks a girl to study with him, he doesn't mean to actually study, no, it's just used as a segway to ask her on a real date!" He spoke like he was giving a speech and the two girls are every word. 

"But Dohwa isn't like that!" Saemi defended him. "He wouldn't try to steal one of his best friends finances, he's too good for that!" 

"But, you see, is Baek Kyung a particularly good fiance? Ah, poor Dohwa here probably has had a crush for...years!" Dohwa loved the passion. Wow. So inspirational. "And he's finally decided that Baek Kyung doesn't deserve her. He ignores her, belittles her and makes her feel bad! I'm surprised Dohwa has only decided to act now! Oh, Dohwa, you truly are a patient man, seeing your friend treat the girl you love for years like that would take a toll!" He dramatically fell into Saemi's arms. 

Saemi started nodding. Oh god, kill him.

"Yes, Dohwa probably couldn't stand it anymore, that's why he decided to act now! He's a much better choice for Danoh than Baek Kyung, hes nice, caring, can play the violin, is good with words and he's really handsome to boot! Also their names sound better together, Danoh and Dohwa, it's just smooth! Yes, yes! I approve!" Saemi barely breathed throughout her speech.

He glanced at Danoh. Her face was flushed red, her eyebrows furrowed, she was looking at her food intensely.

Then the scene changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, I'm really thankful for them, I'm really sorry to say but for some reason I can't reply to them 😔 I think its because it's on my phone. I'm really happy to read them and see that people enjoy my work though! Stay safe & happy 🥰


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly canon compliant but Extraordinary You never gave a proper explanation of who can do what and when so I took a little artistic liberty for this.

Dohwa was standing by his locker, looking around he noticed that most of the important characters were standing on the large staircase. Baek Kyung and Namju were standing near the top, Saemi and her bully friends in the middle and Danoh standing dutifully nearer the bottom. Juda was walking, making her way towards the staircase. The setting was oddly set up. Dohwa wasn't sure what was going to happen but he had a bad feeling. With such a big setting he was able to move around, as long as he didn't disrupt the scene. He wasn't important right now. 

He walked casually over to the staircase and leaned casually against it, right at the bottom, he looked up. It was almost creepy how blank some of the extra's looked in the scene.

Juda started making her way down the stairs when Namju grabbed her wrist. They were talking, Dohwa couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't matter. If he was that curious he could read the comic later. Juda shook Namju's arm off and Dohwa couldn't help the small smile at her action. Juda was truly exceptional, both sides of Dohwa could admit that wholeheartedly. She started making her way down the large staircase, Saemi and her groupies started whispering, they all had a sharpness to their eyes, bright and menacing. They stole a look at Juda making her way down and Dohwa had an uncomfortable feeling he had an idea where this was going.

Juda made her way down, her face tense from the small argument with Namju, Danoh started walking down the staircase. Her face was serene and unassuming, she gave Dohwa a reserved smile as Dohwa watched with concern. She raised a questioning eyebrow and Dohwa saw the moment she felt something was wrong. She turned around as Saemi pushed Juda. 

Juda fell onto Danoh, it wouldn't have been so bad if it was anyone else but Danoh was small, smaller than Juda, she fell down the stairs with a high pitched squeak as Juda fell onto the stairs without harm. Danoh was about to hit the floor when...someone moved just in time, it was a man. Dohwa couldn't see his face, his back breaking Danoh's fall and the pair crashed to the ground, Danoh protected in his arms. The man had his arm under Danoh's head, and Danoh blinked bearily at the unknown man before she closed her eyes.

All at once everyone started yelling over eachother, Saemi being the loudest, rushing down to check on Danoh. Dohwa glanced at everyones faces, Baek Kyung had an unexplainable look on his face, it had a mix of confusion, care and fear. Namju looked shocked and was making his way down too. Saemi's group looked distraught, and Juda, Dohwa couldn't look at the utter heartbreaking sadness and guilt on her face for too long. Dohwa looked at Danoh once more before he heard the telling sound of a page flipping. 

Dohwa was in the nurses office. He was laying down on one of the beds and he had a pounding headache, the lights were messing with his eyes, so he shut them. He managed to open them again when he heard the quite "Dohwa" from one of his best friends.

"Namju...?" He said, he could tell this was a scene. 

"Dohwa, you really make the rest of us look bad with your selflessness," Namju chuckled wetly. Namju had a small smile on his face as he shook his head, "I'm glad though, Danoh is such a small thing and with her heart...Dohwa you're a good man." 

If this was in the shadows Dohwa would be blushing like some sort of innocent maiden, but Dohwa on the stage just gave a lazy smile.

"I know." Dohwa quipped, before he groaned, his eyes clenched as his headache reared it's ugly head. Namju started panicking, asking if he should get the nurse or if he could help, Dohwa gave a quick wave, trying to settle his friend down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just karma telling me to stop being so cockey" Dohwa said, blindly stretching his arm trying to find his friend to give him a comforting pat.

He found a plushy human and just patted them with a small "there there"

"Dohwa..." came the embarrassed voice of his friend. Dohwa opened his eyes.

The plushy part of Namju Dohwa was patting was his friends inner thigh and there was a soft, foreign female giggle coming from the bottom of his bed.

Juda was softly giggling at Dohwa and his friend, she was trying to avoid showing her humour but her eyes were filled with mirth. Further showing the difference between shadow and stage Dohwa, the stage Dohwa just kept patting Namju's inner thigh and said the most embarrassing thing in existence. Dohwa has never wanted to slap the writer more than this moment.

"Like what you see, hmm?"

Dohwa wanted to combust. 

Namju and Juda burst bright red, both making garbled, unintelligible sentences as Dohwa took his hand from his friend, laughing good naturally. 

"Kidding, kidding, you should have seen your faces" Dohwa laughed, conveniently his headache disappeared long enough for him shamelessly embarrass his friends -and himself- before Namju started mercilessly beating him with a pillow.

"Ahh! I'm a patient! Patient" Dohwa felt the scene end but Namju, the evil, evil man he was, just kept hitting him.

"Stop! Stop! Namju! Namju, please, oh my- wait!" Namju stopped after Dohwa's sharp "wait" and even Juda stopped laughing, both curious.

"What happened to Danoh?" Dohwa had kind of gathered something happened to get him into this best with a blinding -now gone!- headache and he clued in that he must have helped Danoh in some way -which, he would read the comic later to discover what he exactly did- but they never told him where Danoh was, he assumed she was okay, but, he couldn't be sure. Juda gave him the prettiest smile, her face soft and sweet.

"Always worrying about others Dohwa" came Namju's tired but fond reply, Dohwa turned to face his friend.

"She's fine, she got a couple of scratches, she fainted from the shock but she was alright. Oh, she those chocolates next to you. Her Dad forced her to go home for the day but she seemed fine, just a little shaken." Namju said, he nodded towards the chocolates on the bedside beside Dohwa, which Dohwa hadn't even noticed. 

"She was really thankful for what you did," Juda butted in, "she felt really bad she couldn't be here when you woke up."

The two left after the three talked some more and Dohwa sat more comfortably in his bed, enjoying the quite of his own mind when he felt a scene start again. 

He looked at the chocolate at his side, Dohwa had eaten it during his conversation with Namju and Juda but now it was whole again. He gently grabbed the bar and turned it in his hand, his eyebrows creased. He glanced at the table again and saw a small, purple note. He gently placed the chocolate on his lap.

Dohwa knew romance comic books enough to know when a writer started a romance. 

He just wished he didn't.

Oh God he wished he didn't.

"Dohwa,  
I'm sorry that I caused you to get hurt, I know it's selfish but I'm really happy, is that bad?  
Knowing someone cared enough to save me, it made my heart race!  
Not because i like you, I mean, you're attractive, of course, and it wouldn't be weird or unnatural to like you, even just a little.  
Which I don't.  
I'm just really thankful that you saved me, and I'm so sorry you got hurt.  
To make it up to you, would you like to go to the movies with me?  
I'll pay, tickets, food, anything!  
Again, I'm incredibly thankful for what you did.  
Danoh xx"

He didn't even save Danoh. 

This wasn't going how Dohwa intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the greatest writer so any criticism or advice you have to improve my writing is always helpful and needed! I love writing and I would really love to improve, so don't be shy to say your thoughts! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohwa is alone with Baek Kyung, goes better than expected honestly.

Dohwa was thankfully out of the nurse bay, he was less thankful the writer placed him alone with Baek Kyung in the A3 room. He was playing on the Xbox, decidedly ignoring Dohwa, Dohwa wanted to get out and far away from his explosive friend as quick as possible but the writer had different ideas, forcing Dohwa to settle into a chair, exactly in Baek Kyung eyesight! At least let him sit in the back of the room where Baek Kyung can keep ignoring him! He felt a trickle of sweat on his neck.

While he wasnt exactly sure of what will happen, he knew it wasn't going to end well, being alone with the fiance of the girl the writer is forcing you with? Yeah, not a good idea. At all!

Baek Kyung paused his game and Dohwa felt the dread in his stomach. He might throw up. Can he even throw up? He didn't want to find out at this current moment. 

"Dohwa," Baek Kyung said, it didn't have any of the growling or anger he expected, his eyebrows furrowed, looking up to Baek Kyungs eyes and-oh.

While deceptively calm with his tone his eyes...his eyes were brimming with anger and disdain. He swallowed, throat uncomfortable and dry.

"Do you like...my fiance?" The taller boy asked, he hadn't moved from his spot of the sofa, he looked languid and relaxed, not at all like Dohwa who felt his hands shaking. 

His fiance. God, he knew he was in big trouble. He wanted to throw a few of Danoh's favourite curses at the sky, hoping the god awful writer hears them. 

"What do you mean? Danoh? She's your fiance," he said, laughing, his neck was so sweaty, it was frankly disgusting, he had no time to focus on that as Baek Kyung slowly stretched from his place on the sofa, a crack heard from his stretching spine.

"Yeah, she is," he put down his arms onto his knee, leaning closer to where Dohwa was. He felt the urge to hug his knees to his chest. He didn't, but he wanted to so bad. "But you didn't answer my question...Do. You. Like. My. Fiance." He punctuated every word, the last word 'fiance' was said particularly rough, his eyes lasers into his skin. 

He laughed. Why was he laughing! Don't antagonize him! He screamed in his head, fearing his pretty boy features were about to get decimated by the notorious anger of his friend. He prayed to the writer, he never said any of those nasty things, it was all Danoh, please don't punish him in her stead! 

"No, no, Danoh is just a...friend" why did he pause like that! He was going to die, why did the writer make him such a bad liar! He felt himself crying on the inside. Namju isn't nearly as scary, why couldn't he be in a love triangle with Namju instead! 

Baek Kyung pulled back, finally, his face searching his, Dohwa tried to make his face blank. He eventually nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Along as it's only friendship.." the words had an edge of a threat, Dohwa wanted to scream 'Yes! Purely friendship! I like another girl!' But he just made a noncommittal sound. 

Being best friends with an amnesiac girl in a romance comic book is harder than Dohwa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome, I'm always trying to improve my writing so if you notice anything I can improve on, please say! I hope you enjoyed this, admittedly, rather short chapter, a longer one will be coming soon, dont worry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dohwa is crying when a book gives him a concussion (exaggerated but, you never know)

Dohwa was exhausted, his bones ached in a way they shouldn't until he's at least seventy, his eyes were unfocused, blurry and he just generally felt like a mess. He didn't look it, fortunately, the benefits of being a lead character in a comic book. 

But he was drained, he wanted to go curl up somewhere and just cry, he has never felt so alone, Squid Fairy didn't want to help him, Danoh was oblivious and everyone else in the world was blind to the truth of their world. He felt like he was suffocating and he didn't know what to do. 

So he skipped.

What else could he do? Even if he went to class and paid attention it wouldn't change whatever grade the writer gave him. It was useless, and maybe it had always been useless and dumb but at least when Squid Fairy and Danoh had his back...he felt like it was fine, everything here might be fake but he wasn't and his friends wasn't, he had something tangible to keep hold of and now he lost it.

Squid Fairy wasn't here and Danoh died then came back like a zombie, forgetting everything that made Danoh who she was, forgetting...him...

So, here he was, crying pathetically in the library, alone. 

Until a book smacked on top of his head.

"Ow, oh my god, what-" he twisted in his seat to face behind him and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"I..." he trailed off.

The boy picked up his book that had slid to the ground after it had hit Dohwa, looking ar how far the book shelf was, it was obvious the boy had dropped that book smack bam in the middle of his head on purpose. 

But why?

The boy was walking away, nearly at the door.

Dohwa jumped from his seat, panicked, reaching his arm out, sharply yelling "wait!" The boy didn't pause, he walked out the door and Dohwa chased to get him, he made it out the door then-

"Lee Dohwa?" A familiar voice asked in confusion, he spun, face-to-face with Eun Danoh's innocently confused eyes.

"Eun Danoh?" He asked, equally confused to her sudden appearance. 

"Dohwa, have you been crying?" She asked, concern etched into every part of her, reaching her hand out softly.

"I-what?" He stumbled his words, because he had, but if this was a stage wouldn't that of disappeared?

"Dohwa are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse?" She asked, Dohwa shook his head, waving his arms in a, hopefully, convincing gesture of his wellness. 

"Wait, Danoh, did you see a boy walk out the library? Taller than me, probably prettier than me, he had on the same uniform, he just walked out, do you know where he went?" He practically begged, he even bent his knees in a way the shadow Danoh would have kicked him in the shins for doing. This Danoh just blinked.

"No, I only saw you come out Dohwa. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

He nodded again, distracted.

"Danoh I know you won't remember this but if you see someone with that description please tell me, I need to go" he hurriedly spit the words out, Danoh's answer unheard as he sprint down a hallway.

He didn't know shy but he needed to find that boy. He felt it in his gut. That boy might just be the key to saving Danoh. 

He hoped his gut was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I've been babysitting A LOT recently so writing has been a luxury I haven't been able to indulge in 😩 I'll try & make sure next chapter is longer but I hope you enjoy this despite that,,  
> I was also thinking of another Extraordinary You idea, this story is going to be Haroh but the one after this will most likely be a Dankyung and I was wondering if any of you would read it? Anyways, criticism is always welcome & have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always trying to improve on my writing, I know I'm not the best so I'm really thankful for any advice you would be willing to give! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
